Talking with the Stars
by Artistic Ane-san
Summary: Jeanne understands how Loke feels, but does he understand it himself? After witnessing him hurt Lucy, she decides enough is enough, and he needs to listen to reason.


_The following text is a fanfiction, so I do not own any of the characters or locations mentioned except Jeanne and her family. Everything else belongs to the genius that is Hiro Mashima. Flames, critiques, and comments are accepted, but I should warn you: Loke and I have become rather close now. Do YOU want to make a lion angry?_

* * *

><p>"Oh, sweet mercy," Rita sighed, as she sank deep into the warm waters. "Nee-san, you're the best~!"<p>

"Aren't I?" I said distractedly, feeling way too comfortable to really say any more. The heat of the water seeped into every aching muscle and tired bone, and felt really rejuvenating against my healing cuts and bruises.

True to my promise, I paid for three tickets to Balsam Village, a spa town west of Magnolia, and brought my sister and mother to the Inn, which was famous for its spa treatments. We only had a room for the one night, and we'd return home tomorrow evening, but, judging by Rita's face, that was totally fine. Right now, she and I were clad in towels, enjoying the hot springs with our hair up.

The door slid open, and we turned our heads to see a very happy looking woman enter the hot baths. Her hair was wavy, colored dark brown, with tints of red, gold, and grey. Her green and brown eyes were sparkling in contentment. She was rather short, only five and a half feet, slightly plump, and very pregnant, making the towel she was using bulge in front of her.

"Mama!" Rita and I greeted.

"How was the massage?" I asked, as Mama slid into the water.

"Hmm, wonderful," she sighed, closing her eyes, her round face breaking into a dreamy grin. "Thank you, Jeanne. You're now my favorite child."

"Hey!" Rita cried.

"Haha!" I teasingly laughed, and Rita responded by splashing me.

"And now Rita is for splashing you," Mama laughed.

Rita and I shared a giggle. Neither of us were worried; Mama changed her 'favorite' at least once every hour, depending on which of all of us were the most quiet or did her the most favors.

"Some of the guests here are rather rowdy, though," Mama commented. "As I was coming out from my massage, I heard this one room going through a very violent pillow fight."

My eyes sparkled with amusement as I turned toward my sister. "Rita, I know what we're doing later tonight."

Rita frowned. "I don't think so," she said flatly. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"But that masseuse was _so amazing,_" Mama said. "She knew exactly what to do, knew exactly where to go. Do we really have to go back home tomorrow?" she 'whined' at me.

"Mama…" I said in my mock-stern voice. "We can't appreciate the good things if we always have 'em," I threw one of her favorite sayings back at her.

"Two days of massages is not always having them," Mama argued. "Seriously though, honey, thanks for this."

"Anything for you, Mama," I replied. I stood up, my towel clinging to my every curve. "I'm gonna go around town for a while, I wanna check out that Super Express Restaurant. You guys wanna come with?"

Mama looked at me incredulously. "I just got in here, I'm not leaving for a while yet."

"And I want to stay with Mama for a while now, 'kay?" Rita said.

I shrugged. "Suit yourselves. I'll meet you in the room later." I walked to the dressing rooms, and quickly dried myself off before changing into a light blue yukata provided by the hotel. I looked at my reflection really quick. My left eye was no longer swollen, and had gone from a purple and blue color to a nasty shade of green and yellow.

Ah, well. At least that might discourage anyone from talking to me. I looked like the person who got the best in a fight. "You should see the other guy," I whispered. Of course, I never laid a hand on him, but no one needed to know that.

I was pretty excited to go to this restaurant. They said that the silent chef there was quite something to see, and his dishes were exquisite!

When I reached the entrance, I felt two familiar presences. I felt that they were friendly, but I wasn't sure if I wanted people I know to see me here. But, to conceal myself seemed wrong. Instead, I waited outside and peeked around the wall to see who was there.

And it was Loke and Lucy at the counter. My mind flashbacked to when Mama mentioned a rowdy pillow fight. That must've been Team Erza, then.

'_Ah. Well, that's possibly no sleep tonight,'_ I thought.

I was rather surprised to see Lucy with Loke, though. Not only did Loke normally avoid her like last week's garbage, but I didn't really think Lucy would be the kind of girl to fall for his charm. So why were they on a date now?

Then I was distracted by the chef. ...Yep, definitely something to see. With his _giant freakin' forehead! _I mean, it was still kinda cool, but not really what I expected.

I snapped my eyes back to Loke and Lucy. Loke had stopped Lucy from leaving, then stood up, and embraced her!

I flushed a bit, but could not turn away. Creeping? Yes. Did I care? No. Shut up.

I heard Lucy stammering in embarrassment, before Loke said, softly but clearly, "I don't have long to live."

Lucy gasped. My heart ached for him, and I finally pulled my head back from the entrance. He probably truly didn't have long to live. It had been nearly three years since he had been in this world. It really was a wonder he even lasted that long.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard him laughing.

"You fell for it!" he said. "That's just a pick-up line. It really tugs at girl's heartstrings. What do you think? Took you by surprise, didn't-?"

He was interrupted by a loud slap. I peeked back around, and saw that Lucy had her hand raised, and Loke was looking to the side, his sunglasses on the floor. I couldn't see Lucy's face, but I'd assume that she looked pissed.

"Jokes like that," she started softly. "I absolutely _hate_ jokes like that!" she yelled. She gathered Happy and a little snowman, and stomped to the door. I quickly flattened myself against the wall. Luckily, for me anyway, Lucy was so mad, she didn't even notice.

The moment she left, I slid open the door and slipped through, just as Loke was bending down to pick up his glasses. I stood in the entrance, just looking at him. He looked disgusted with himself.

"You look like you wanna say something, Jeanne," he said, turning to me. His gaze lingered a bit on my bruise, and a look of guilt flashed by on his face.

I was silent a moment. Did I really want to speak my mind now? Did he really want to hear what I would say?

"Do you always watch private moments like that, Jeanne? Is that how you know so many secrets?"

I scowled. He knew very well why, and besides, if the moment was that private, then don't perform them in public!

"You're an ass."

Loke blinked. "What?"

"And an idiot." I walked over to the counter. "I'll have a shrimp udon, please?" The chef nodded and began bustling about.

"When I mentioned you had something to say," Loke said, sitting next to me, "I didn't think it'd be that."

"Well, what _did_ you expect?" I asked. "You _are_ an ass, and an idiot." Heck, he's already seen me speak my mind, and like he says, he doesn't have long to live anyway. Might as well give it to him straight when I can. Besides, the dude punched me. He should shut up and listen to what he _needs_ to hear.

"Here's why you're an ass," I said, turning to him. I pointed to the entrance where Lucy stormed off. "That was really dumb, low, and disgusting. Why in the world would you _ever_ say something like that to someone as sweet and empathetic as Lucy? If she hears that you're gonna die soon, of course she's gonna want to do something. You don't play it off as a joke! Especially," I glared at him furiously, "since it's _true_."

Loke sighed despondently, sinking his head into his crossed arms on the counter. "I can't drag her down with me," he mumbled.

"And there's why you're an idiot. Oh, thanks." I smiled at the chef as he handed me my food. "Itadakimasu!" The noodles were delicious! I was so taking Mama and Rita here tomorrow!

"You say you can't get her involved. That you're gonna die soon, and can't be saved. That you _shouldn't_ be saved." I shook my head. "But you _want_ to be saved, right?"

Loke snapped his head up.

"Don't deny it," I warned. "You want to survive, you want to live, and you want Lucy to save you. That's why you told Lucy what you did. You were hoping she'd catch on. Then 'reason' caught up with you, and you laughed it off. Why don't you just tell her?"

"I can't!" he cried, standing up. "I can't allow Lucy to be tainted! She'd die with me! I can't allow my sin to become even greater!"

I regarded him silently. "Don't you think you've suffered enough?" Loke looked shocked and stepped back a bit. "You've been in this world for, what? Three years now? In all that time, did ever _not _regret what happened to your previous owner?"

"Karen," he whispered. "Her name was Karen. She couldn't summon two spirits at once, and I forced her to keep mine open. She never had a chance."

"Why were you out again?" I asked.

"What? You don't know?" he said, making a poor attempt at a joke.

I rolled my eyes. "I see certain images, not the whole story. I know that Karen would torture Aries, the Ram, and it was a while before you did anything, and you feel bad about that. And I saw you talking to Karen in a ruined church where she was begging you to return. And I saw Master Bob giving you the news that she died. I can always guess the rest, but I've learned to never make assumptions."

Loke hesitated. "I told her I would only return if she promised to give up my key and Aries's. Celestial Spirit Mages tend to hold true to their promises, grudgingly or not."

"Ah, and she was such a prideful, possessive bitch, she refused till her dying breath?"

He looked shocked. Don't know if it was at my word choice, or the fact I swore at all.

"Loke," I said, putting my chopsticks aside. "You've regretted, you've repented. And you've been in pain staying in this world for as long as you have. I'd think you'd be forgiven by now. It wasn't your fault that Karen died. Her own stubbornness and pride took her to her grave. Your death shouldn't have to be the price for Karen's." I looked up in thought. "Even if it was your fault, and I'm not saying it is, mind you, but if it was, I'd say your _life_ should be your price. Live your life to the fullest extent helping other Celestial Mages avoid other incidents like you've been in. Teach them all that Spirits are _not_ tools."

I stepped over to Loke, stunned into silence, and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I think Lucy might be able to help you. If you let her know the real situation, I'm sure she could do something, and _would._" I gave him one last squeeze, and walked to the door. "Instead of black eyes, pay for my dinner. Then we're even."

I left him there, and didn't even look back. I had to get back to our room, and no matter what Rita said, we were having a pillow fight. And know something? I didn't even feel bad for making Loke pay. Hee hee.

WWW

The next night, we returned to Magnolia to hear that Loke went missing. Nearly everyone in the guild was looking for him.

"Nee-san, aren't you going to look?" Rita asked me.

I thought a bit. "No. I've done enough. I'm sure Lucy can find him. She'll do something about it."


End file.
